1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymeric thickeners for oil-containing compositions.
2. Introduction to the Invention
It is known to use polymers containing functional groups to thicken oil-containing compositions. Reference may be made for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,355,394, 4,057,622, 4,057,623, 4,057,624, 4,720,303, 4,737,541, 4,794,139, 4,839,166, 4,939,179, 4,971,722, 5,053,057, 5,086,142, 5,112,601, 5,192,462, 5,247,121, 5,256,737, 5,270,379, 5,318,995, 5,319,055, 5,415,790, 5,422,233, 5,442,054, 5,516,544, 5,519,063, 5,530,045, 5,610,002 and 5,736125. The entire disclosure of each of those United States patents is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.